Freddy VS Jason VS Sonic SatAM
by Genocyber
Summary: Robotnik has created a machine to send the Freedom Fighters packing for slumber land but the dream master Freddy Krueger has other plans and when his old nemesis Jason Voorhees is thrown into the mix Robotropolis becomes a battlefield for them.
1. Chapter 1

FREDDY VS JASON VS SaTAM

CHAPTER 1

A Cold New World

Cold winter settled in on Mobius.A great cold windstorm blew across the naked badlands and brushed along the Great Forest and the machine city of Robotropolis.The snow was hard but wasnt thick.Blackouts kept occuring in Robotropolis as factories would go from the storm.

Some thunder brewed above in the dark sky as if mother nature was purposely pelting Robotropolis.But the strong city of steel and electricity barred down and endured.Along the center of the city with it facing the southern end towards the raging mobian sea was the great Command Tower.Thousands of cables and giant cords attached to the building ran alon the great city like snakes.

Deep inside the shell was the most feared human of all; Julian Kintobor or as he now preferred to call himself Robotnik.He was down in the sub sectors or the lab level underneath the basemement where he would work in complete privacy without interruptions from clunky Swatbots shuffling their feet along his floors making annoying echo's or his nephew approaching him with always bad news asbout something.

"Haah...finally it is done" he said in a deeply orgasmic tone.He grinned at his creation and awed it like it was a gift from above.He put away his screwdriver and lazer pointer and whiped the sweat and oil from his face and threw off his goggles.He waddled over to the side and turned on the intercom.

"Attention Snively,report to the sub lab.I have...a surprise!" he said with some festivity at the end of his sentence.

Snively was finishing up doing his rounds of checking some sectors of the city that went down.He worried that now the city was completely vulnerable for the taking from the meddling freedom fighters.

But then he thought again and remembered a great storm kept them at bay so he sighed and smugly grinned and carried on his little way.He heard his uncles voice over the intercom blaring through the room.

"Hmmm...well at least he sounds like he's in a good mood.Maybe I wont get beaten."

He looked at the stack of papers he was holding with all the damage reports and tossed them aside.He knew quite well what his dear old uncles reaction would be if he spoiled his good mood with that.So he just went on his way and took an old elevator that was a shortcut to the lab.

"Hmm...I've got to have this thing fixed.Its about to break" he said with some annoyance as the old thing squeeked and rattled as it passed through the tunnels.

When he came to the room Robotnik was grinning much which made Snively's stomach churn and a sense of guilt that Robotnik was saving up to beat him real bad this time.Snively never did like it when he smiled at him.It always creeped him out.He eyed the odd machine standing behind him.

"What did you want to show me,sir?"

"This! Behold,my dream machine Snively!"

"Dream machine,sir?" he said raising an eyebrow.He chuckled abit after making a joke in his mind that it was for him to have more "pleasurable" dreams.But then he saw Robotniks smile fade into disgust and he made a squeek and corrected himself.

"This Snively is a tool that will rid me of the Freedom Fighters once and for all and any other heroes out there."

"How does it work,sir?"

"What it does Snively is that it transmits mind controlling waves.But it only works once the person is asleep and their subconcious takes over."

"Go on..." Snively said boldly.

"It then takes over their subconcious and re creates the dream to what I tell it to.Do you get it now?"

Snively shook his head still confused.Robotnik sighed but happily explained the last bit.

"Once I take over their minds they will sleepwalk out of there precious Knothole Village and into my city and be robotisized!" he said clenching his fist and punching air.

Snively was indeed impressed. "Very good sir!"

"We must do this quickly Snively! Make the preperations!"

"Yes sir" he said like a soldier.

Snively gathered up 50 workerbots to move the great machine out of the room.Since it was so huge he was forced to take it apart under Julians supervision of course so nothing would go wrong.

Snively favored the Workerbots over the SwaTbots because for one he has a guilty pleasure of putting them through agonizing tasks just to torture what little was left deep down inside of the mobians they once were.The other reason,they were more efficiant than SwaTbots in his own opinion at performing non combat or patroling tasks.

"Hnph.Sometimes I wonder why he couldnt be more simple and just burn the whole damn forest down.Sooo much easier but nooooooo...gotta build shit like dream machines.What a joke!"

"WHAT WAS THAT SNIVELY?!"

Snively jumped as he wasnt aware his fat uncle was standing behind him as it was being put together again atop the Command Tower.Robotnik grabbed Snively and pulled his face to his.His eyes lit up with anger.

"Er...I said sir that I made a joke,yes!" he said hastily while sweating.

"Oh really? A joke...lets hear it Snively!" he said with a hiss in his tone.

"erm..why is seven afraid of nine?"

Robotnik looked at him raising his eyebrow at his stupid joke.He gave Snively a dull look and whispered into his ear "what?"

"Because 7 ate 9! get it sir?"

Robotnik was stunned by his stupidity.He growled and threw Snively a good ways to the edge where he nearly slid off.Terror stricken the little man hid behind a workerbot and layed low.Robotnik walked over to the machine and proudly hit the start button.The large cannon like machine made a odd sound as it charged up.And then with a loud bang it started.

"Exellent..." Robotnik said clasping his hands. "Now it is just a matter of time!"

Far off in another dimension of reality a scared girl was running.She had golden pigtails and wearing a hoody and some jeans.She was inside a gigantic boileroom.The air was foul and heavy and stunk of death.She was running from someone or something.She put her back to the wall and the hot metal burned her skin.She shrieked in pain and then covered her mouth.

A laugh filled the place.It was a harsh and long laugh followed by a scraping of metal.Out of the hazy fumes and steam a figure came.He was a man about "6'0" in height and roughly 175 lb in weight.He wore a dirty old brown fedora hat and a tattered green and red striped sweater.His face was badly burned and warped looking and some steam emitted from the burns as if they were still fresh

.On his right hand he wore a glove with long razor sharp claws.He smirked and dragged his claws along the wall making a horrible scraping nose as he approached her.She shrieked again and ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

The world around her blurred and changed as she ran through the halls and up the stairs.But she found herself in a corner.Her eyes were wild with fear scanning the area for his coming.She heard no noise of footsteps or his claws and took a deep sigh and turned around.She bumped into him standing behind her smirking with his arms crossed.She went to scream again but he waved his hand and her voice left her.

"Well,well...the last Elm Street child.You will have your parents to thank for this.They were the ones that caused all this.I think this time I'll make it special!" he said twitching his blades.

A hideous looking snake slithered out of his pants burnt looking with a demons face.She was parylized.She could no longer move but only watch as the thing snaked its way up her leg and under her shirt and around her neck.It glared at her in the face with its beady little black eyes.

"Swallow this bitch!"

It shot down her throat and chewed its way through her while squeezing her to death.Her body madly tried to free itself but then a quick twist the thing broke her ribs.Blood sprayed out of her mouth and then inside it ate her heart and killed her.After he was done the snake creature dissapeared.

"Now...I am free!"

He was Freddy Kruegar the Dream Master.A long time ago he killed and raped children but his reign ended when the murdered childrens parents of Elm Street came and burned him.They thought they sent him to Hell and they're children were safe to raise but they were wrong.He came back in their dreams and one by one picked them off for revenge.He was often stopped but always bounced back and continued his reign until one day he was finally stopped from killing.

The town had made a plan and erased his existance and memories from the people by cover ups and dream suppression drugs.For 2 whole years he lay in his hellish world plotting until he came up with a plan.He left his world temporarily and explored the depths of Hell to seek out someone to help.

He found one to help but he first had to trick him.That person was Jason Voorhees,a unstoppable killer driven by rage and monster strength bearing a hockey mask and weilding a machete.

Freddy had disguised himself as his departed mother,the only one in his life he would never dare harm and commanded him to march into the town of Springwood and 'punish' the children of Elm Street.His plan worked...a little too well.Jasons rampage and high body counts made Freddy's plan self destruct in his face.

He was killing too many kids and too fast and Freddy had to act fast.Using the spreading fear he energized his powers and temporarily posessed a unlucky stoners body.He had to stop Jason then and now and so took two big needles of tranqs and jammed them into the hockey masked psyco's neck sending him into dream land and into his world.

Freddy defeated Jason in his world after discovering his fear of drowning.His victory was almost complete until outsiders interveined and rescued him.Freddy did not take this lightly and tortured the one who did this but then she grabbed him in a death grip and in a flash he was tooken out of his world and found himself face to face with a very pissed off Jason.

They fought a second time and in the world of the living.Jason proved he was far superior in strength but still Freddy did not go down so easily.

At the end when Jason cornered him he gained the upper hand and cut off his fingers and stole his machete and hacked away on him with Jason crawling towards the lake for escape.

But then the tides turned once again as their fight was interrupted by a gasoline explosion sending them shooting into the water.

When Freddy came out he was furious.Battle scarred and missing his arm he took his last ounce of strength to cut the intruders down but then the annoying Jason surprised him and slammed his arm through his back.

Jason then fell into the lake and went to sleep finally beaten but Freddys victory was shallow as right after the humans beheaded him leaving them both at a stalemate.But now a year later after his return to old territory and his revenge on Elm Street complete he was now free.

"Hahahaha! This is great.They're dead! DEAD!!!! Hahahaha! Wish you never killed me now eh?!"

He savored his long awaited victory.Since nobody was around to watch he made some hooting noises and leaped like a cat off the walls doing a cartwheel in the air and doing a perfect landing making the floor shake.

He got up and brushed invisible dust off his shoulders and stroked his chin on what to do next.But then his thoughts were interrupted by a disturbance in his dimension.A hole in his space/time continium opened up beside him.

He stared at this dimension hole with great wonder and awe.He had seen one before but only to the simplistic Elm Street but this was way different.It was a whole new world.He gazed in and saw a mechanical hell.Machines rose high into the sky and smokestacks spewed wastes into the air blocking out creating a cloud over the city blocking out life killing any plant life that could grow.It was dark and wet like his world exept it was a harsh cold and futuristic looking.He smiled like a child on christmas.

"Neato."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

A Nightmare in Knothole

In Knothole it was about that time to hunker down to sleep.Tails had just nodded off and Rotor was off in his shack burning the midnight oil.Sally locked up the hut and trodded off to hers.The wind was strong and the snow stung against her face.

She rubbed her face and squinted realizing that wearing a jacket isnt enough.A loud crash was heard and she looked up at the swaying tree's.One giant tree teedered against the wind and with a sharp "CRACK" the bottom split and it came crashing down.

Suddenly a blue blur swirved by grabbing Sally saving her from certain death as the tree crashed to the earth.She dusted herself off and found her hero was Sonic.

"Yo Sal,shouldnt be out here.You'll catch a cold...or worse" he said as he looked over at the tree.

"Your right Sonic.Thank you!" Sally said kindly giving him a peck on the cheek for his rescue.She dashed off to her hut and shut the door behind her with a great slam rustling some pictures on the wall.

She looked out her window as Sonic raced off to his hut and she sighed and slumped to the floor wishing he was in her arms.She cast those thoughts off and sighed sadly and slumped on her bed and drifted to sleep as the world became a blur around her.

Freddy scanned Mobius and was utterly fascinated.He was mostly fascinated in the great dark city.He worked up the courage to jump through to this alien world.He slowly put his oversized claws through the portal and then pulled back.He had a better idea.

"Waitaminute...I know what I'll do first ahahahahaha!" he said stroking his chin out of bad habbit.The portal focused in on a certain overlander in Robotropolis.He eyeballed little Snively going about his regular duties humming with his vacant dull and sparkless expression.

He was pointing at a SwatBot walking by telling it something and jot down some notes.Unkownst to him he was about to become Freddy's newest puppet.

"Yes...I think I'll do some exploring first!" he cackled and then wrenched his claws through the portal.Snively's dull bluish grey eyes went small and he froze.His pen he was holding fell to the ground and he gave a small shudder and his skin turned whiter than usual.

His dead eyes lit up with a fire of evil and sadism.They were a now yellow with a red outline around it.Dark bags formed under his eyes.He cracked a dry smile and looked around wiggling his right fingers as if he was wearing his glove still.

"Aah...so I am here.Hmmhmhmhm...interesting" Freddy said looking at the giant machines and robots.He went to the computer and looked through the files of Robotropolis.He was much eager to learn but then he noticed a file flashing "Top Secret".He opened the file no problem thanks to his knowledge of his vessel to use.He read a few lines and his eyes lit up with wonder.

"Dream Machine?" he said to himself in lowly voice.

He began to weave wicked thoughts the more he read.His smile grew bigger and spread to both sides of his face.His scheming was interrupted by Robotniks voice blaring over the intercom.

"SNIVELY! report to the War Room immediatly."

Freddy's grin faded into a look of frustration and hate for the voice.But he decided to play along the role of Snively...for now.He took the elevator beside him up to the War Room where the fat man was waiting.The room he entered was round,it had a dark and miserable atmosphere to it.

Beneath the bridge platform he walked across was a great grinder.He would always send failed SwaTbots that caused him more problems then they were worth down into blackness where echos of the great machine ripping them apart like wet paper.

"Come here Snively" Robotnik said in a low voice holding back his anger while motioning him with his finger to come forward.

Inside of Snively he snarled but smiled innocently and walked forward holding back his urge to kill the fat man.Robotnik looked Snively over and noticed something was different about him but couldnt quite tell.Not that it mattered to him anyway.

"I called you half an hour go Snively...WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"I-uh...sorry my lord...I was making some errens."

"Oh really" he said tapping his fingers. "What kind of errans,Snively?" with the anger in his voice rising.

"There was...a malfunction with one of the robots...I had to fix it.Yes!" he said devilishly.

"Are you lying to me Snively?" he said with anger rising.

"Why whatever would you mean?" he said sarchastically smiling.

Robotnik rose from his seat fuming.His eyes glew with anger.Freddy grabbed Robotnik by his collar and pulled him close.

"Listen here BITCH! Things are going to change around here! Until then...see you in your dreams HAHAHAHAHAHA" Freddy laughed wickedly and with that released his possesion on Snively.Snively confused where he was and what he was holding onto.He looked up at Robotnik's face beat red drooling in hate and recieved a sharp punch by his metal fist.

Sally at the time was deep in slumber.She was currently having a dream about Robotnik.She was in the robotisization tube withthe fat man looming over her giving her his ever so perverted super grin.

"Last chance Princess...tell me the location of Knothole" he said sweetly with his finger dangling over the button.She was about to scream out in defiance but then suddenly 4 razor fingers ripped open from Robotniks chest.Blood splattered the tube glass.Robotnik looked down with shock.Sally was horrified.Her face frozen with shock and fear.Robotnik then dissapeared completely and the world around her swirled into darkness.

Sally no longer found herself in the Robotisizor but now in the middle of a giant boiler room.A laugh echoed across the halls.Steam hissed from the loose and hot pipes.A dull red light coming from somewhere high made the entire place seem to look bloody and all the more scary.

Sally wasnt spooked easily.Just abit startled she wandered around calming herself down thinking rationally about things.Then she jumped and made a small yelp as a screeching of blades across a metal surface was heard.Her heart pounded and turned around and stared down the catwalk waiting for someone or something to come.

"Who's there?" she said demandingly still abit scared.

A figure slowly emerged from the steam.Sally gasped when she saw his razor blades on his right hand.The figure stopped and looked at her.She couldnt make out his face only his shape.She squinted her eyes.

"Who are you?" she said with abit of irritance in her voice.

The figure threw back his head and laughed.He grinned and strolled towards her clicking his blades along the railing.He came 5 steps away from her and looked down on her wickedly grinning.

"Omygod..." she said stepping back seeing his face.His burnt warped flesh and his shark grin.

"I'm the man of your dreams!" he said with a smile.

Sally turned to run but he was suddenly in front of her.

"You can call me Freddy..." he said rubbing her chin with his claw.Sally got fedup of him trying to scare her and delivered a swift kick in the nuts to him.His eyes bulged and she jumped up and did a round house kick sending him sprawling against the railingside.He laughed as if he was tickled and got up.

"Fiesty are we? I like that!"

Sally wished she had some kind of gun on her right now.She sweated abit but firmly stood her ground ready to attack again.Freddy waved his claw and suddenly a invisible force jerked her back sending her flinging backwards.She hit the ground hard and rolled.

"Oooh...Sonic...where are you?" she said whimpering.

Freddy ever so slowly took his time coming to her.

"How sweet...Mobian meat!"

He raised his claws to slash her.Sally couldnt get away.She let out a scream as his claws came down on her.She rolled to the side missing his strike and crawled between his legs and was going to make a break for it.He turned swiftly and before she could get a running start came down on her and slashed her back.She yelped in pain and collapsed.

"S-Sonic..." she squeeked crying from both the pain and that he isnt here to rescue her.

"Game over bitch."

Suddenly she awoke in her bed as her alarm went off.She panted hard,adreneline rushing through her body.She whiped the tears from her face and calmed down abit.

"Was only a nightmare...just a bad dream.Heh." she said nervously grinning.She pushed the hair back off her face and got up followed by a sharp pain.

"Ow."

She looked behind her back and felt four fresh slash marks with blood tirckling out.She gasped and went frozen.

"Was it...a dream...?"

Bunnie happend to come in to check on Sally.She strolled in with her usual flirting attitude and shaking her hips abit as she walked.She smiled at Sally.

"Morning Sal.Sleep well?"

Sally looked at Bunnie and didnt know what to say.Her mind raced.It just isnt rational that she got hurt in her dream.She probably got cut somehow earlier and forgot.That had to be it.But the blood was fresh her concious argued.She smiled at Bunnie hiding her confused and fearful face.

"I slept allright.Howabout you?"

"I couldnt get to sleep at all.I uhm...heh...read some stories from a book and well..." she trailed off giving a sardonic grin holding back a nervous laugh.Sally eyed Bunnie and laughed.

"You were reading those porn books from Sonics hut werent you?" she said laughing.

Bunnie blushed.

"Well hey,I dont like them pictures.Kinda grosses me out but I just love to read them stories.Gives me inspiration ya know?" she said dreamily.

"Mhmm.Well you arent really interest in any guys here are you?"

Bunnie opened her mouth to speak and thought for a to think of it.When was the last time she did like a guy? Must have been ages.SOnic's allready taken,Antoines too immiture,Tails...cute but way too young for her tastes,and Rotor...well he's Rotor.She shrugged off those dirty thoughts and changed the subject.Not something to talk about first thing in the morning.

"We had a heck of a storm last tree's came down."

"I know.One almost hit me!" Sally said.

Bunnie was shocked.But then Sally got a perfect explanation on how those cuts on her mark got there.PRobably got swiped by a tree branch as it came down.That had to be it.

"I uuh,had a close call with one and some branches got my back I think.I'll be fine though.Just slap some bandaids over it" she said with a smile as if she was talking about a cut on her finger.

"Lets see,Sally girl" Bunnie said with some worry.

"No no no! Its fine.Just a little scratch! Thats all!"

"Sally...lemme see" Bunnie said sternly.

Sally sighed and lowered her head. "Allright".

She turned around and showed Bunnie her back where the four slash marks were given.Bunnie gave Sally a horrified face.

"Sal,these marks are fresh.They're still bleeding.These cuts are fresh!" she said now very worried.

"Thats impossible.You know I wouldnt do that to myself!"

"Sally girl...who did this to you.Please tell me" she said looking for truth in Sally's eyes while holding her hand as comfort.

The images of Freddy and the screeching of his claws came rushing back into her mind to answer Bunnie's question.She jerked her head aside forcing those thoughts away.Bunnie frowned.She knew Sally was hiding something and she was determined to find out.

"Who did this..." she said now with sterness to her voice.Sally looked hesitantly at her and then her eyes wandered away as the dream came back full circle.

"Thats impossible..." she said in a low trembling voice while she hung her head letting her hair cover her face.

"who..." Bunnie asked one more time.

Sally shed tears that trickled down her face and she looked at Bunnie trembling.

"The burnt man with the razor claws..."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Jason takes Mobius

Back in the dream world Freddy was eyeballing Robotnik's Dream Machine through the eyes of Snively weaving his greatest plot yet.

"Ahaaa!!! Great idea...first I will use this machine to put the children of this...Mobius place to sleep and then they shall be mine! But oh no...the fun will not stop there hahahaha! Yes...I think after I'm done here I'll take that machine with me and finish what I started in Springwood...and then the world and beyond! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! This is too great!" he said clapping his hands.

"So many children..." he uttered on the verge of having an orgasm he was so happy and exited to get started.

Meanwhile...

Snively was rubbing his sore face dabbing some alchohol on some swollen spots on his nose while working on repairs to the robotisizer.Robotnik's ugly face.He scowled at him.

"Oh...hello sir.I was just doing the repairs as you told me to.

"Well I hope that little outburst of yours is over with Snively..." he hissed while his eyes flashed red.

"Oh...y-yes sir...I dont know what came over me!"

"I should hope so Snively...for your sake!"

"Err...um,sir...I-I was wondering...why cant we fire up the machine right now?"

"YOU IMBICILE! Do I need to spell it out for you? I thought you of all people Snively would know!"

"...err..I'm sorry sir but could you humor me?" he said rather pathetically.

Robotnik looked at him oddly.He knew there was something definately wrong with Snively.First it was his looks had somewhat changed slightly,then it was that violent outburst and now he was forgetting things.He debated in his mind wiether he should ask him if he's feeling allright but decided to just answer his stupid question and get on with his work.

"Snively...I can fire the machine now if I wanted to but their are still bugs in the system that YOU yourself told me about."

"But the test we did show's it works right sir?" Snively said with some eagerness.Freddy was all ears for this.

"...yes it did.Enough of your idiotic questions.Get back to your job!"

Robotnik cut off the connection and went back to his thoughts of the hedgehog robotisized to have time pass.Snively gave a twisted gollum like smile and dropped his things and went to the top of the Command Tower.As the elevator took him to the top.It had stopped snowing but a harsh wind blew making him shake abit.

"It is ready" Freddy said while he stroked the hard plating of the giant machine.He bounced up to the control panels and with Snively's help fired the machine up.A silent alarm went off.Sirens blared on Robotniks main computer flashing "Dream Machine activation".

"WHAAAAAAT?!!!" Robotnik yelled slamming his fist down on his chair. "Who dares?!"

"Camera 001 down" the computer spoke.

"Get a team of SwaTBots up there NOOOOW!!!!!" he hollered.

The machine activated with a loud bang from a gun and rays went over the Great Forest and began to shower the Great Forest.Then 8 SwatBots rushed up and surrounded him.They paused for a moment confused.They were ordered to destroy the intruder but it went against their programming to protect Snively and Robotnik.They turned and looked at eachother.

Freddy smiled and waved his hand and a invisible force ripped them off the top of the deck and the echoing sounds of them smashing against the side walls and tumbling down into darkness were heard.

"Looks like this is going well...time for that bitch to know his place" he said pissed cracking his knuckles.

As he walked down the set of stairs he went up the machine began to make a odd humm.Some sparks flashed and a second beam sprayed off wildly to the side.It was like a lightning bolt the was being sucked to the side by a force.It twirled about and slammed into the Great Forest and a doorway to another world opened up.

On the other side of this phenomenon was a murky lake.A thick fog hung over the area like a curse shrouding the horizon making the water seem infinite.The tree's scarcly poked out from the tops scratching at the night from a construction zone that was once there was scattered about.

To the sides with some old abandoned cabins with broken glass and old burn marks.A sign crudely layed on the wet ground floor with the title "Camp Crystal Lake" etched into it.Camp Crystal Lake.The no mans land and the tourist attraction.People would come to this place to have fun.Get drunk and fuck their brains out...be teenagers but all who came into this unholy territory would never leave alive.

From the far side of the lake a half sunken house lay home to the killer.Part of it stuck out.All about it body parts of arms and screaming faces poked out of the ground where they were crudely buried and slowly washed out into the lake.Inside the house lay the killer in a dead sleep.

He rose to his feet and walked out crarrying his faithful machete weapon.He sported a hockey mask covering his ugly rotten face.His mask was cracked and split on the sides from axe wounds,knife gouges and bullet fire.

His mask wastied together by three straps sinking into his soft grey skull.His clothese were heavy and tattered full of old blood stains from his victims and earth.They were also cut up from being shotten,stabbed,and once in awhile chainsawed.His name was Jason Voorhees the killing machine.He heard a disturbance in his home and went to check it out.Perhaps it was more teenagers to split open perhaps? No.What he saw shocked and at the same time would've left him speechless...if he was able to speak in the first place.

He stood in front of a open portal.It seemed like looking at something through water.It was beautiful.It moved in a flowing motion that hypnotized him.His head turned to the side in wonder.He squinted hard to make out what was on the other side.He could make out some tree's and that was it.He walked through gripping his machete tightly to see what was on the other side.

When he came through he seemed to be in unfamiliar territory.He was still in a forest but the tree's he knew were gone and everything was different.He looked behind and suddenly the portal shut.His eyes widened and felt like a little child who was lost.But he shook off that fear for a moment and his rage consumed him again.He felt the urge to kill someone and he was damn well gonna do it.As he trodded along he felt alittle sleepy but shook it off.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The Dream Machine

Sally had calmed down now.She was sitting on a dry stump thinking back to her dream still wondering if it really did happen.Her thoughts were interrupted by Sonic who came over.

"Yo Sal,you shouldnt be out here.Its all cold and all.Plus ol Rotor says another storms coming!" he said hastily.

"Arent you worried of catching a cold?"

"HA! A cold could never catch me.I'm so fast I leave streaks! I'm so cool I--"

"--that's nice Sonic" she said cutting off his ego speech he was about to go into.

"Say Sal...whats that under your jacket?" he asked noticing abit of the white bandages poking out.Sally's eyes widewned and pulled her jacket over it.

"Its nothing.." she said harshly hiding her face.

"S-sal? Hey...what happend?" he asked getting abit worried.

He went closer and lifted up the back of her jacket.She felt like stopping him bt just didnt really care enough anymore and just gave in.Its not like Sonic would believe her.She knew Bunnie didnt but wanted to.She didnt want to believe it herself.It just wasnt possible.How could she could get hurt in your dreams?

"Ouch Sal...what happend? Looks like you got a mean slash from something!"

"Well...if I tell you Sonic will you believe me?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure,no biggy Sal.Your always right about stuff!"

"Well...see...I dont really know how to explain this...but..."

"Cmon,Sal...just tell me straight out."

"K...here goes...I fell asleep and a man with a green and red striped shirt with claws apeared ant attacked me.I couldnt get away from him.It sounds like an oridinary nightmare until he slashed me and I woke up and found it was real cuts.I just thought it was some branches from that tree last night but...it wasnt...because when I woke up it was bleeding..."

Sally said no more and slumped her head down waiting for Sonic to burst out laughing asking her if she ate too many chilli dogs.He was silent.She looked up at him and his face was shocked.

"...what?"

"Sal...I had a dream similar to that..." he said gravely with the color going from his face.

Sally had just noticed a small cut on his cheek.

"Even with my speed he managed to nick me."

"So you believe me?!" she asked with hope raising in her voice.

"I do.Sal...I do."

Sally hugged Sonic glad that she wasnt crazy.Sonic wasnt used to Sal being emotionally unstable and didnt really know what to say.He just stood there with a confused expression on his face.Sally suddenly felt really woozy and suddenly fell asleep.

"Sal?"

She didnt respond.She was sound asleep.Sonic was feeling tired as well.He decided to take her back to her hut.He kicked open the wooden door since it began to stick because of the cold.Her hut had a cozy feeling to it.Made Sonic yawn and feel more tired.He tryed his best to shake it off but it came down heavy on him.The effects of Robotniks Dream Machine was taking effect.Sonic put Sally down on her bed and staggered towards the door.His vision began to blur out and he passed out on her floor.

Somewhere not so far from Knothole Village the lost Jason Voorhees was walking about trying to find a way back.This frustrated him deeply.But he heard some noises coming off from the bushes near him.He went over to inspect it gripping his machete tightly.Two of the villagers were up against a tree having sex.The girl was a panda and the male was a brown bear.

"Oooh...yeah...deeper please." she moaned.

Jason's rage fumed from the depths of his black soul.Images came flooding back into his mind when he was a child.He was drowning and all the kids laughed at him and ran away and he saw the counsellers having sex.He screamed for their help but they couldnt hear him and under he went.

His eyes flashed with unholy rage and at the moment of climax between them he slammed his machete through them both and into the tree.They slumped over and blood trickled down the blade.He wrenched it free and continued down the trail parth and came to a small water bridge.He came to the village of Knothole and was going to deliver his biggest massacre yet.

But suddenly the villagers began to drop suddenly into deep sleeps.He looked around and saw some carrying wood just dropped to sleep.Were they dead he wondered? As ruthless as Jason was he never would bother killing someone in their sleep.It just gave him an empty feeling instead of a slight sense of accomplishment when he would.

But before he could continue further his vision began to get spinny.He stumbled about trying to stay on balance.The Dream Machine had ensared Jason in its grip just as everyone else and fell backwards and dropped like a hard rock and passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

No More Curtains

Robotnik waited in his seat getting very impatient and began to get very angry.

"Where are my SwaTbots? What is going ON!!!" he roared slamming his fist down on the arm chair.

But just then Snively walked out of the darkness with a sick smile on his face.

"Snively...?" Robotnik asked with abit of innocence to his voice. "What are you doing...where are the intruders?!"

"...heheheh.I told you things are going to change around here.Guess your lucky that machine is directing away from you" Snively hissed.

"What the devil are you talking about?! Are you asking for a beating Snively?" he said with his eyes glowing red.

But then Snively responded in Freddy's voice.

"WELCOME TO PRIME TIME,BITCH!"

Robotnik's eyes widened.

"..S-Snively...?" he asked again now with some fear in his voice.

"I like this place.I think I'll keep it...heheh."

"You insolent little..."

Suddenly Freddy's face apeared on Robotniks giant Computer Monitor he always stared at.He grinned at him like a demon.

"What...the hell is this?! Who are you and what have you done to Snively?!!" Robotnik said toughly.

"I'm just taking this midget for a joyride...any objections,motherfucker?"

Nobody...but nobody insults Robotnik.Not even the Freedom Fighters would dare spew vulgarity at him.Robotnik shut his eyes letting his rage boil up and yelled out in fury throwing up his fists.

"RELEASE MY NEPHEW WHATEVER YOU ARE AND FACE ME YOURSELF!" he spat.

Was Robotnik defending himself or was he trying to save Snively.Not even he knows right now as his mind is swimming with hate.

"...fight you?...hmm...why not? heheheh."

Robotnik would soon learn to regret those words.Robotniks monitor shattered spewing glass in every direction.He put up his robotic arm and shielded his face from the spray.Freddy leaped out to greet him.

"W-what the hell are you?" Robotnik asked yet again.

"Your worst nightmare."

Robotnik angrily charged at him about to swing his metal fist and break his face wide open.Freddy dodged his punch and went to strike him down.Robotnik saw his claws coming towards him and panicked and fell to the side missing his swipe.He quickly got to his feet and got slashed in the face.He screamed and grabbed his face and fell backwards.Freddy loomed over him and picked him up.He put his face to his.

"Pathetic weakling..."

He threw Robotnik across the room.He grabbed onto the side of the railing so he wouldnt fall into blackness underneath the floor.He held onto the railing for dear life but then Freddy pinned his foot down on his hand crushing it.

"I cant go out like this...not like this!" he wailed.

Suddenly Freddy stopped and looked to the side and twitched his claws.

"My children...they need me."

Suddenly he dissapeared.Snively awoke from his sleep groggily opening his eyes.He saw Robotnik lying there hanging on for his dear life bloodied up.

"Sir!?"

"H-help me...Snively!"

Snively would usually take advantage of this situation by pushing him in but this time he showed some kindess to his uncle.Some he thought he never had.He pulled him up on over.Robotnik lied there out of breath and very still.

"Sir! Are you allright? What has happend?"

Robotnik didnt respond.His eyes shut and his tightend face relaxed.He seemed very peaceful and innocent now.Snively put his ear to where his heart was.His heartbeat was slowing.He panicked.

"Attention all Swatbots! Get up to the war room as fast as you can! NOW!!!"

SwatBots had to come in and drag his heavy body down to infirmarys with Snively standing there still confused ultimately what was happening.Freddy's laugh echoed across Robotropolis.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Dream World

Sonic wandered about discovering his surroundings.In front of him was great old broken down house.It was two stories high and the windows were boarded up.The wood was rotten and seemed abandoned.A mist surrounded the are making it imposible to see the ground.Around him gravestones poked up.And then something grabbed him on the shoulder hard.His spines stood up and turned around.

"Hey Sonic."

"T-tails?"

Tails stood there laughing at Sonic's stunned face.

"Hey lil buddie...where'd you come from?"

"Oooh...I was just here a few minutes ago and then I saw you and decided to sneak up on you.Should've seen your face!" he laughed.

"You seen Sal and the others?" he asked.

Tails shook his head.Sonic sighed.

"Well they might be in danger and the hedgehog always knows!" he said grinning.

Before Tails would respond his attention was turned towards the entrance.Three little human girls in golden locks and little white dresses were playing.They were playing skip rope as two were holding the white rope and one would jump in the middle.They looked over at Tails and smiled.

"They're pretty,Sonic..." Tails said.

They began to sing.

"One,two,Freddy's coming for you...

Three,four,better lock your door...

Five,six,grab your crucifix...

Seven,eight,gonna stay awake...

Nine,ten...never sleep again."

Sonic stood there stunned by this little chime.It gave him the creeps yet made him want to know just what the song was about.They stopped skipping and one called Tails over.

"Cmon! We have lots to show you.We can have fun together! Cmon!" she said sweetly motioning him to come over.

Tails grinned and ran over.They chuckled and ran into the house with the door slamming behind them.Sonic juiced after Tails and busted through the door but he looked around and he was nowhere to be found.

"Taaaaaaaaaaails!" he called.No answer.

It stunk in there.A small of staleness mixed rotting meat and apartment food.A stairway to the second floor to his right and a hallway in front of him.

"I gotta get Tails outta here and find Sal!"

Antoine who was also asleep was wandering around the Boileroom.He was shaking like a leaf biting his nails whimpering.

"Ok Antoine...this is only a dream,yes,just a dream! Soon I shall be wakings up now..I need to pinch myself, yes!"

He pinched his hand and yelped in pain.

"Owies! Stupid hand...erm..why am I still being here?" he asked.

As he walked around the corner he saw two figures jump out at him.He wailed and curled up into a ball shaking.

"No,no,no! I am too handsome to go! Please mr boogyman!"

"Antoine! get up its me!" said a familiar voice.

Antoine looked at Bunnie standing over him giving him a odd look.Antoine squeeled and latched himself onto her.

"Oh I am so glads you to be coming! Thee boogyman is coming!"

Bunnie just stood there and gave a deep sigh and pryed him off her.Sally was with her too.

"We need to wake up and fast!" Sally said. "This is where I saw him!"

"Him? Who is him?!" asked Antoine.

"Dont know his name but..." she trailed off.

"Well if any yanks come around I'll give em a warm welcome!" said Bunnie raising her fists.

They decided to stick together in a group and look for a way out.They went through long and twisting halls and up stairs but still no sign of a way out or Sonic.But then Freddy's shadow cast itself over on the wall behind Antoine.He screamed like a girl and leaped into Sally's arms.

"Please save me m' princess!!!"

"Antoine..."

But then Freddy apeared out from behind them and slammed Sally into the wall pinning her shoulders.His distgusting breath blowing on her face.

"Miss me?"

He grabbed her by the neck and pulled his claws back to strike but then Bunnie delivered a swift kick to his ribs.He made a low groan and perched over gasping and then she slammed her fist into his face sending him skidding a good ways.

"Oh noes!! It is the boogyman!!!!"

"Shutup Antoine!" they both said at once.

Bunnie's robotic arm shot out like a bullet and nailed Freddy in his gut pushing him back.This time he wasnt hurt at all.He smiled at her and grabbed her arm and swung her around and sent her flying where she smashed her head against some pipes and fell.

"W-who are you?!" Sally stammered with tears in her eyes.

"I'm Freddy!" he announced flicking his blades.

"Why are you doing this to us?! Why!!"

"...because its fun."

He advanced towards Sally but Antoine stepped in front of her.His knee's shaking and sweat running down his face.

"Y-y-y-you...fiend...! I will not let you harm m' princess! I shall protect you!"

"Antoine RUN!!" she pleaded.

Freddy stabbed Antoine through his heart and held him off the ground.Antoine's face was frozen in shock and pain.He give a swift jerk and he made a whimper and then his body went limp.He threw him to the ground.

"ANTOINE!!!" Sally screamed.She rushed over and hugged him.Antoines body was cold and dead.His eyes open wide but the color gone.She silently cried holding his body close.

"Die..."

But then suddenly a blue streak slammed into him sending him flying back.

"OOooooooh!!!!" he cried.

Sonic stood there angry panting.He was going as fast as he could to catch him.

"you ok,Sal?"

"Yes! Thank you.." she said smiling.She looked down at Antoines stiff corpse and felt like crying again.

"We gotta wake up Sal!"

"Your right Sonic! Wheres Tails?"

"He was...oh no..TAILS!! WHERE ARE YOU BUDDY?" he hollered.

"Heheheh..."

They turned around and Freddy was back up holding up Tails by his tails flicking his blades.

"My children have come.Already they have begun to join with me!"

He tore open his shirt and underneath faces of the villagers he had killed allready were burned into his skin.Their faces twitched and their mouths were open making low moans.In the center was Antoine's face.Sally shed a tear and Sonic's anger rose.

"And now...one more!" he cackled and went to drive his claws into poor Tails.

"No!" Sonic wailed and came speeding towards him.

Suddenly he was impaled through the back by a large machete.He looked down surprised at the blade dripping with his blood.He dropped Tails and the blade slid out of him and with a clean swing and spray of blood his head fell from his shoulders and rolled to the ground.His body collapsed to the ground beside Sonic.Tails scurried over to Sally hugging her.

"Sally..I'm scared!!" he whimpered.

Sonic looked at who was responsible.It was Jason Voorhees.A glare of death was given to Sonic from the darkness of his mask.He looked at the others at heaved his shoulders.Freddy's head twisted from frozen shock to utter hate.A face similar to Robotnik when he would be angry.

"WHAAAAAT?!!!!!!" he roared.

His body jumped to his feat and his head floated in mid air and re attached itself.He turned his attention towards Jason.His skin color turned to a dark red and his ears twisted back and he became more devilish looking.Fire danced from his claws.

"You..." he uttered.

"Nows our chance! He's distracted.Sonic! Wake up and then wake us up!" Sally ordered.

"But Sal..." he protested.

"Not time to argue Sonic.Please do it!" she said.

"It is futile.The Dream Machines allready in effect."

Sonic turned his head and behind him was Robotnik.He had a tired hopeless look to him.

"I created a device to put you all to sleep and its power is too great to be resisted."

"Mondo uncool Robuttnik...way past uncool" Sonic said.

"But why?" Tails asked innocently.

"WHY DO YOU THINK YOU WRETCHED CREATURE?! to do you in.Obviously this plan of mine has backfired because of that thing.He has tooken over and I need your help...please" he said in a low tone.

"Just tell me what to smash and I'll do it buttnik."

"Very well.Its a machine on the observation deck of Command Tower.Destroy it!"

"Well...lets do it to then!" he said exitedly.

He nodded and patted Tails on the head who was hugging Sally's leg.

"See you soon little guy!" he said with a smile.

Sonic ran with top speed and slammed his head against the wall and the pain jolted him awake.

"Hurry...please" she said hopefully and turned her attention towards the two titans.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Rematch

Sonic woke up immediatly.

"OOOOOWWwwie!!! Oh that really...hurt..." he groaned.

The Dream Machine was still in effect.Sonic was on the verge of blacking out once again but the image of Freddy grinning,Antoines dead body,and Sally and Tails all flashed in his mind.He snapped his eyes awake and the tiredness left him.He jumped to his feet but fell.

His body was numb with sleep but he wouldnt give in.He forced himself up and the blood slowly began to go back into his legs.He went over to Sally who was sleeping.He started shaking her.

"Wake up Sal! WAKE UP!!" he shouted.He shook her and shook her but she would not come out of it.

"Shoot.Guess I'm on my own."

He speeded off towards Robotropolis with a Sonic boom.

Freddy glared down his enemy.

"You got no chance this time hockey puck...I've got all the souls of the Elm Street children and these 'Mobians' or whatever the hell they're called to give me the power I need.Your in my world and I MAKE THE RULES!"

Jason came forward and swung his big machete at him.He grabbed his big meaty wrist and began to push him back.Jason wrenched himself free of Freddy's iron grip and punched him sending him smashing through loose pipes and metal beams.

He got up and charged at him and tackled him to the ground delivering stabs to his chest and throat.Jason grabbed Freddy by the neck and began to choke him.Freddy backfisted him in the face with his glove and a loud snap was heard in his neck.

But Jason just snapped it back into place and stabbed Freddy through the mouth pinning him to the wall.He winked and pulled out his machete.

"Thanks."

Freddy swung his machete at him but he put up his arm blocking it and then grabbed his gloved hand and gave a twist and snapped it.Freddy's eyes bulged and he got back his machete and tore a chunk out of his side.

Freddy fell to the ground gasping in pain.Jason went to strike but Freddy booted Jason in the nuts sending him as far back as he was thrown.He snapped his wrist back into place.

"Who is that guy suga Sal?" Bunnie asked.

"I dunno.He looks pretty mean."

Jason got to his feet but Freddy waved his hand and sent Jason airborn once again.He laughed.Jason became Freddy's personal pinball toy as he went smashing into the walls and whipped around like a ragdoll.

"Your in my domain Jason...here I am GOD!"

That didnt stop him from trying though.Freddy was unkillable but so was Jason.Jason pulled off a pipe and came towards him.Freddy ran at him and cat leaped into the air and went to strike.Jason blocked his blades with the pipe and then slammed his machete into Freddy's heart.

Jason pulled it out and hacked open his stomach and then cut off his right arm taking away his weapon.Freddy backed up to get away but Jason continued his onslaught.He stabbed Freddy again in his chest and he spurred blood.

Sally covered Tails eyes.

Suddenly Freddy's eyes lit up with fire and his missing arm jolted to life and stabbed him in the back.He jerked his head and some hanging chains wrenched back his arm with his weapon.He got up and regenerated.

"This time I finish it hockeypuck."

As Jason advanced again he stepped back and the floor exploded underneath him.Jason fell through the floor and into a pit filled with boiling hot lead.Jason thrashed violently clawing at the walls but finding nothing to grab onto and pull himself up.

"Lets see if this bitch still likes the thought of drowning."

Sonic zoomed into Robotropolis leaving a streak of fire in the snow behind him.Swatbot patrols came after him but Sonic was running so fast they could not catch him.He avoided the lazer blasts and hordes of Swatbots coming out the corners and alleys.In just under a minute he made it to Robotniks HQ and blasted through the doors.

"ALERT.INTRUDER ALERT."

"What?!" said Snively. "Shoot down the intruder before he gets any further.NOW!"

Sonic barreled past the Swatbots like they were nothing.He was determinded to get to that damn machine or die trying.

He took out 55 Swatbots that barracaded the halls.When Sonic reached the very top of the building Snively was standing gaurd over the machine.

"Not a step closer hedgehog!" he snapped holding out a gun.Sonic looked at the giant machine and zoomed towards Snively bodychecking him.Sonic wasnt a violent type but Snively was standing in his way from saving his friends.Snively screamed in pain and rolled to the side gagging and cursing.Sonic looked at the complex system.

"Great...how do I trash it?!"

He had to think quickly.Lives were depending on him.Desperate he grabbed a handful of plugs and tore them off and buzzsawed through the side of the machine.It made a small explosion sending shards of scrap metal and then the cannon sagged and the power left.

"Phew."

Freddy laughed at Jasons misery and fear.He floated in mid air above him looking rather smug.Jason swiped at him madly with his machete but couldnt reach him.The walls were slick and smooth and he couldnt grasp on.The hot lead boiled away at him.A stream of a yellow liquid streamed down on Jasons face.

"Dont piss me off."

Freddy zipped his pants and floated back up to attend to the Freedom Fighters.As he was about to crack off a famous one liner they suddenly vanished.His mouth opened in shock and then looked down at the hole and found Jason dissapeared as well.

"GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUGGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sonic juiced back to Knothole and found everyone had woken up and were safe and sound.Sally went out of her cabin and tackled Sonic to the ground giving him a great big kiss.

"Thank you Sonic...you saved us all!"

"Heeey...it was no biggy! all in a hedgehogs job!" he smiled cockily.

Sally got to her feet and helped Sonic up.Nicole,Sallys trusty little computer she carried around came to life.

"Dream Machine waves have stopped Sally."

"Way past yesterday news Nicole.I just wrecked ol' Buttniks machine.I think all our troubles are over!" he said happily.

But then suddenly a scream broke the calmness.

"Oh what now?!" Sonic said annoyed.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Jasons Rampage

Jason came walking out of the forest on a killing spree.The villagers around him fled but he hacked away at the ones close to him splitting open their stomaches and sides spraying blood.It was not enough.He wanted more...he wanted more than these puny little appetizers to kill.He wanted Freddy.

"Shiiiit!" Sonic said while putting his hand to his face.

Sonic ran top speed and bodyslammed Jason into a tree.He got up and took a swing at Sonic.

"Too slow hockey man!" he joked.He stuck his tongue out at him and zoomed around him.Jason swung at him but Sonic was to fast too get cut.Sonic kept spinning around creating a tornado sending Jason skyrocketing into the air and through the roof of a nearby cabin.

"Nicole.What can you tell me about this lifeform?"

"Accessing Sally..." said her computer friend. "Humanoid lifeform.Currently considered to be not alive.Also is surrounded by a radiation field."

"Radiation field?" she asked.

"Affirmative.The radiation patterns match the same as the second stray shot from the Dream Machine.Also matching signature energy to that of the void...current conclusion:A being from another dimension."

"Another dimension? But what is it doing here?"

"99. possibility that Dream Machine held an error in its feedback of energy and made a secondary shot ripping a hole in space and time."

"But...would we be able to send it back with the Dream Machine,Nicole?"

But suddenly Sally remembered Sonic had destroyed the Dream Machine.Her heart sank into despair.

"A 50 chance possiblity existed Sally but now that Sonic has damaged the Machine a 5 chance,Sally."

"W-wait..are you saying we still have a chance?!"

"Yes...but the possiblities are slim to none.But you never did listen to my logic did you?"

"We have to try."

"Hey guys! He's back!" said Sonic as Jason came storming out of the cabin.

Bunnie then jumped out from behind him and did a hard punch to the back of his head making him perch over and then side kicked him and he slammed hard into a tree once again.Sonic had barely enough time to get out of the way.Jason got up and noticed the tree was cracked.He smacked the tree with his monster strength and it snapped and tipped over.It fell on Bunnie pinning her robotic legs to the ground.

"Ungh..I cant move!" she yelled.

"We gotta stop this guy,Sal!" said Sonic. "I keep knocking him down and he keeps getting back up.What is he?"

Jason twirled his machete in his hand and threw it at Sonic going through his shoulder and sticking him to the tree.He gasped and looked at his shoulder as dark blood oozed out.Sally was horrified.Images of Antoine dying in front of her flashed and saw Sonic had the same fear in his eyes as him.

"NOOOOOOO!!! DONT KILL HIM!" she screamed and came running towards him.

She pounded on his back but he turned and smacked her across the face sending her on her flying.Pesky little mosquitoes he though to himself.Sonic pulled hard on the machete but couldnt pull it out.It hurt too much.He felt it scrape against his bone as he tried to wiggle it free.

Jason with ease wrenched it free.Sonic let out a cry of pain and grabbed his gash wound trying to stop the blood flow.He bit down on his teeth to bear with the pain.Jason raised his machete over his head ready to cleave Sonic in half but Bunnie interfered and smacked him over the back of the head with a boulder.

He toppled to the ground and then with alll her might Bunnie threw down the large rock ontop of him as he mustered up the effort to get up again.The rock broke apart and scattered everywhere.Jason collapsed and this time did not get up.He was out cold.

Sally rushed over to Sonic and pulled off her jacket and wrapped it tightly around Sonic's shoulder stopping the bloodflow.

"Princess Sally.My calculations say that the humanoid will awake in 10 minutes.There is not much time for TCL treatment."

Sally hugged Sonic crying ignoring Nicole.

"I thought I lost you...like Antoine!"

Sonic's pain seemed to vanish at that point.He smiled at Sally and put her face to his.

"Hey Sal...I'm fine.Just a scratch!" he said whiping a tear from her face. "Besides...we gotta do something about this hulk before it wakes up."

Sally looked over at Jason and looked at him helplessly.She was about to speak but Sonic hushed her b putting his finger over her lips.

"Its ok.I'll do it!"

Sonic beared with his wound and went along with Sally's plan.Jason was put on a sled and tied up with him carrying him over his shoulder and carrying Sally at the same time.It sure was a pain but Sonic always trusted in Sally's plans and put up with the heavy baggage and extra pain and raced as fast as he could back to Robotropolis one last time.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Meetings with Uncle Chuck

SWaTbots that were usually swarming the city were oddly nowhere to be seen.Sonic had stopped running once he had gotten half way into the city.

"Sally...somethings wrong...where are all the SwaT heads?"

"I dont know Sonic.I honestly dont know."

They went behind a corner and what they saw sent chills down their spines.Masses of swatbots were ripped apart but what disturbed them was that all around the walls their were slash marks imbedded into the steel walls of the buildings and smeared in blood was the lyrics of Fredy's chime.As they advanced towards inner Robotropolis they saw a army of Swatbots defending the tower.

"Guess ol' Snively is alittle ticked after what I did to him..." Sonic grumbled.

Sally turned around to the sled and her eyes widened.The ropes were broken and Jason was gone.Suddenly alarms blared off in the distance followed by a squadron of shuttles swooping by and 30 SwaTbots rush by them as they ducked behind a dumpster.

"Sal! I gotta check with Uncle Chuck.He can help us!"

"But Sonic! If he is loose in Robotropolis who knows what might happen.He may get robotisized or..or maybe we wont be able to find him!"

"Oh trust me Sal...I gotta feeling he is bound to find us."

Sally looked hopelessly at the Command Tower glaring down on them.Like a black castle of terror it seemed.Sometimes Sally would see a face on the tower staring back at her with tiny beady eyes but with a great lazy mouth.In a way it was the face of Robotropolis.Robotnik was never one for self inflated egoes in his work.

Her feet shivvered under the snow and she was pretty much naked since all she wore was a jacket which she gave to Sonic for his wound.

"Lets go.." she said dimly.

Sonic pulled out a power ring he had grabbed for the occasion and jucied off to his Uncle Chucks secret hiding spot.The trip took him 10 minutes east to a dirty old junkyard.Sonic brushed off some rubble revealing a control mechanism.He punched the big red button and with a loud hummmmm a door lifted up underneath the huge stack of trash opening up a secret passage way of stairs underground.Sonic and Sally found Uncle Chuck at his desk surrounded by computers with headphones over his head.His expression seemed confused and frustrated.

"You unc.Its me!" Sonic said.

Uncle chuck the robotisized hedgehog turned around and threw off his headphones and gave them a wecloming smile.

"Sonic my boy! You've come at an awful strange time."

"Whaddya mean strange unc?"

"Here.Have a seat I'll show you."

He pulled up a swivle chair to him.Sonic gave the chair to Sally and hunched over.Uncle Chuck noticed his wound.

"My god Sonic what happend?" he asked very worried.

"Just a scratch he said" he said giving a sardonic grin.

Uncle Chuck frowned at him.

"You kids today...gonna get yourselves killed!"

"So whats going on Uncle Chuck?" asked Sally.

"Well I'll give it to you straight.All radio communications have been jammed entirely,Snively has put all SwaTbots on offense mode,the cities power keeps shutting on and off even though repairs have been made.Also Robotnik has been very quiet lately.I havnt heard anything from him at all which worries me Sonic."

"Why?" asked Sonic.

"Because Robotnik is the only one to keep order to this city from becoming chaos.And with Robotropolis like this its become more dangerous for us all.But the weirdest part is I keep getting this weird song playing from the Command Towers radio stream."

He flicked a switch and adjusted a knob and played it over speakers.Freddy's chime played over it.Sonic and Sally looked at eachother and nodded.

"Uncle Chuck...seems we have alot to tell you" Sally said.

After explaining it all to him and what they were going to do he seemed to be putting it all together in his head like a jiggsaw puzzle.

"Of course! So THATS what that was.My computers picked up that weird energy.I thought Robotnik had opened the Void."

"We're going to try and open that path again so we can push that thing into it and be rid of it" Sally said.

"But whatabout the other one...the one in your dreams...what was his name again...?"

Sally thought hard. "Um...I think he said he was called Freddy."

"Well maybe this plan can kill two birds with one stone."

"How?" asked Sonic tilting his head.

"All you have to do is somehow bring this Freddy out of his world.If he can inflict harm on you here perhaps he can be taken out and stopped.And you say that these two guys dont like eachtoehr for some reason right Sally?"

Sally nodded.

"Well I wish you two the best of luck.I can help here too.Once you get that machine back online I can give it a supply of power to run off if they dont show up soon enough."

Sonic and Sally gave Uncle Chuck a warm hug.They really wished he wouldnt have to stay here at Knothole.Everytime they would vist him it would be harder for them to part.He always insisted that his role here was more important.

"Go on now kids and save Mobius! Make me proud."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Robotnik strikes back

Robotnik awoke in the emergency room.He looked around lazily and found the room was empty.He forced himself up and ripped off plugs attached to him.He was doped up on painkillers while he was out so he was feeling off center.He heard a distant explosion going off.

"I will not sleep! You will not have my city."

He got to his feet and quickly suited up in his usual jumpsuit and renewed strength he made towards his observation deck.

Fires blazed about in Robotropolis.Jason was walking aimlessly through Robotropolis creating lots of destruction.Behind him was a burning pileup of SwaTbots.More spewed around every corner surrounding him.Jason's anger only rose as these pests continued to try and stop him.

"Surrender and prepare for complete robotisization" they said in one voice.

They shot they're wrist lazers at him but werent even slowing him down.The shots either singed his skin or just was deflected by his thick clothes.He swung his machete taking off the heads of three and whipping around and stabbing one through its center.They rushed Jason and grabbed his arms and legs and dogpiled on him.

More and more SwaTbots came and jumped on him trying to pin him down and overpower him.About a hundred or so SwaTbots were ontop of him.Jason buckled and collapsed to his knee's under the great weight.Each SwaTbot weighed 300 pounds.

Jasons annoyance of them had reached its limit.With a sudden burst of monster strength he overpowered them sending them flying backwards and into the air.He hacked and cut away at the ones that got back up quickly and stepped over a pileup underneath him.

The SwaTbots got back up and backed away from the monster firing off their wrist lazers.Jason walked through their line of fire taking their shots.One got through the eyehole of his mask stinging the side of his eye.Rage consumed him and threw his machete through that SwatBots visor.Its stumbled around and then collapsed.He continued and pulled it out.The remaning SwaTbots ran.

Freddy was watching this spectacle from his world.He got a really devious idea.He snickered and put his hands through the portal and tugged on air.He grunted and pulled as hard as he could.Whatever he was doing he was having difficulty.Then with a loud yell he jerked his hands to his right.

Jason looked up and heard a great explosion from the skycraper beside him.The building came crashing down on him burying him.Smoke kicked up sending a shockwave through the city.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Score one for the Freddy!"

Meanwhile Sonic and Sally had snuck around the back ends of the Command Tower and managed to get in.Along the way Sonic saw spotted a marble statue of Robotnik which he kicked over.

"Sonic...the closest elevator on this map Nicole gave us is on floor 18..." she said.

"What else in on Floor 18?"

"...Robotniks War Room."

She nodded.They found a way into the vents and bypassed the SwatBots.Snively was in Robotniks chair brooding.

"Hmmmmmn...currently this isnt the work of the freedom fighters to destroy this many SwaTbots.But what else could it be...oh!"

A surveilance cam showed him the lumbering Jason walking towards the Command Tower.He pressed a button on his chair putting through a channel to the SwaTbots.

"Attention all SwaTbots! Destroy the intruder!" he yelled.But his face twisted from confusion to fear.The channel was blocked.He couldnt contact his army anymore.What played through was Freddy's chime.He shut it off and began to have thoughts of using those missles Robotnik never wanted to use.

"What is going on here,Snively?!" Robotniks voice rang out in a low hateful tone.

Snively turned and jumped.Robotnik walked in very pissed off.He hopped out of his chair giving a nervous smile.

"Oh,I was just uh...warming your seat for you sir!"

"Out of my way you twist!" he said as he shoved Snively aside.He plopped down on his chair and was back in control. "What has happend while I was out?"

"W-well,sir...we seem to be having some difficulties with an intruder."

"An intruder...?" he asked with a curious tone. "Who?!" with now a violent tone.

"I dont know who he is but he has tooken out 20 of our SwaTbots.

"20?! Are you sure Snively?!!!"

"Positive sir.The SwaTbots cant stop him."

A image of the hockey masked psyco came up on his screen.He raised an eyebrow.

"Who is this? I thought it would have been that other thing..."

"Sir?"

"Nothing Snively...nevermind."

As Robotnik was about to give Snively an order Sonic casually walked in with Sally behind.

"Hiya Buttnik...whats up?" he said.

"The hedgehog?! How did you ge in here?" Snively yelled.

"Shutup Snively...what do you want cretin." Robotnik said.

"We need to use your dream machine!" Sally said.

"My dream machine? Why...?"

"Because whatever is out there right now is not going to be stopped.We have to send it back to its own world and the Dream Machine brought it here by freak accident!" Sally said angrily.

"Oh really...what makes you think I should believe you?" he said while putting his finger over the trap door button.

"We can also get rid of Freddy the same way too!"

"...Freddy? who is this Freddy you now speak of?"

Sonic slapped his forhead.

"C'mon buttnik! You saw him yourself.Dude with cristmas sweater and the claws and all!"

"I am still not convinced my princess.You say you can but what if this is just a clever little lie to get information from my computers and do me in? I should robotisize you all now!"

Sonic was fedup with Robtnik.He ran at him and punched Robotnik in the jaw sending him flipping out of his chair.He stood ontop of him and grabbed his suit.

"Listen! We aint got time for your permission.YOu dont wanna help us,fine!"

"You sunnuva..."

Snively shuddered all of a sudden.His skin went pale again and his eyes became evil.Four blades slid out of his fingers on his right hand and he spoke in the voice of Freddy.

"You cant stop me now! YOu cannot hide from me.Awake or asleep I will get you!" he said with a sharp hiss.

Sonic walked up to the plate.He stared down Snively looking through him at Freddy.

"Your inside him arent you? Whats the matter...too afraid to face me yourself.Gotta hide behind some midget?!"

Sonic laughed at him.Snively's face twisted into anger and veins bulged on his face.

"Sonic...I dont think that is a good idea" Sally said.

Snively clenched his fists and opened up his mouth wide and and a great black cloud sprayed out.He collapsed to the ground coughing and shaking.The black cloud stunk really bad.It resembled bubbling mud.It twisted and formed into a shape and turned into Freddy.Sally just realized that now Freddy is now out of his world and their plan can work for the two of them now.

"Great move Sonic!"

"Huh? What move...?"

Sonic smiled and got ready to launch himself at Freddy.

"I wont let you escape me a second time..." he uttered flicking his blades.

But then Robotnik came behind him and grabbed him and threw him with ease to the side.

"If you say you can get rid of him with that machine then do it quickly! I will hold him off!" Robotnik yelled.

"Lets go Sonic! He wont last long against him" Sally said tugging on Sonics arm.

Sonic picked Sally up and speeded towards the elevator.Freddy jumped to his feet and leaped at Robotik.A energy shield activated on his robotic arm.He blocked Freddy's blows and delivered a solid punch to his jaw.

Freddy stabbed his claws into Robotniks mechanical arm shortcircuting his shield.Robotnik backfisted Freddy in the face and another punch knocking the dream demon to the floor.He activated his jet boots and grabbed Freddy's leg and spun around in the air.

"Oh NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

He threw Freddy smashing him into the steel wall leaving a large dent.Freddy came back and jumped at Robotnik to bring his claws into his face.Robotnik caught Freddy's glove but his blades impaled through his fingers.Luckly it was his left arm,the one that he couldnt feel pain with.Now that Freddy was stuck he bodyslammed him into the wall making the ceiling shake.

Freddy delivered a sharp kick to Robotniks groin making him go back releasing his grip on him.Robotnik gasped for air clutching his balls.Freddy slashed at his stomach breaking skin.Robotnik pointed his robot finger at Freddy like a gun and shot a lazer beam at him.Freddy easily dodged his fires and leaped up behind him and delivered a sharp roundhouse kick to his face sending the doctor into the wall shaking the room.A chunk of the ceiling broke off and dropped on him.Freddy sneered.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

He tipped his hat and went after Sonic.As he left Robotniks repaired computer screen flickered on showing the main entrance of the Command Tower.Jason tore down the gigantic titanium door after relentless pounding on it.He looked lazily to his left at the camera and stabbed it with his machete.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Final Battle

Sally and Sonic had reached the top.Sally quickly went over to the machine and plugged in Nicole to the machine.

"Nicole.Can you jumpstart this machine?"

"Possibly Sally.The energy core is still intact but since the rest is damage the probabilities of success are 0.00010 .But to answer your question...I cant unless I get the power from somewhere."

Sonic looked around and saw the wires he had slashed on the ground.He followed them along the ground as they led to another set of cords.Sonic had severed the extension cords but not the real ones.He got an idea.

"Yo Nicole! Think you could plug yourself into these wires and transmit energy that way look a remote control to a TV?"

"Ah,great idea Sonic! Nicole.Can you?"

"I can but it will take time to send the needed energy to activate it.It will take 5 minutes."

Just then Freddy walked out rather annoyed.He fixed his hat and came stalking towards them.

"Do it quickly Nicole!" Sally said as she jacked a plug onto her.

Sonic pulled out of his backpack a power ring and smiled.

"Whats that?" Freddy asked.

Sonic held up the power ring and a glow of power surrounded him.Freddy put up his hands as the light was blinding.

"Juice time!"

Sonic raced at Freddy and pinned him to the door.With his one able hand hammered away on Freddy sending blows to his stomach and his face faster than the naked eye.Sonic the delivered a sharp kick to Freddy's jaw and jumped back.Freddy whiped abit of blood off his lip and waited for the dizzyness to stop.

"No way! he isnt hurt.Thats insane!" Sonic said.

"You cant hurt me.Heheh...I am...eternal,child."

"Hurry up Nicole! I'm waiting!" Sonic said annoyed.

"40 completion."

The door behind Freddy suddenly dropped.It fell with a loud clang.

"What now?!" Freddy grumbled.

He turned and saw the angry Jason.Freddy backed up slightly and then grinned flicking his blades.JAson glared at him heaving his shoulders.

"Come on! You think you can still beat me now that we're in the real world?! Lets go!"

Jason swung his large machete at Freddy.He jumped back and went for a stab at his jugular.Jason caught his wrist and stabbed Freddy through his center with his machete poking through his back.Freddy repeatedly stabbed away at Jasons chest and slashed his mask.Jason pulled the machete out.

Freddy ducked behind Jason stabbing away at his back.Jason turned and went to slash Freddy in two but he ducked and uppercutted Jason.He stumbled back dazed and disoriented.Freddy took advantage and waved his hand and Jason was flung to the far side.He got slammed up against the side edge.

Jason got back up and came lumbering towards Freddy.He grabbed Freddy's gloved hand and then Freddy grabbed Jasons other hand to keep him from singing his machete.He headbutted Freddy in the face spraying blood from his nose.

"Oow!!" he yelled holding his face. "Why cant you JUST DIE!!!"

He dove in to strike but Jason grabbed his arm and twisted it making a loud snap breaking his arm.Freddy buckled and Jason raised his machete to strike.He jumped up slicing Jason from groin to gullet.

"You know whats always pissed me off about you? That goddamn mask."

Freddy did the unthinkable.He grabbed Jasons mask and tore it off his face like dead skin.Jason dropped to the ground covering his face.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He looked at the mask and tossed it at his feet.

"Get up you ugly little shit."

Jason got up.His face was warped looking.One side of his face was melted looking from years of erosion and slow decomposion from being underwater all those years.Old scars from being shot and stabbed in the head were shown.Jason shed a tear from his face and bit down on his teeth.He let out a thunderous unearthly cry that made Freddy and Sonic and Sally shrink.Jason slashed Freddy across the face.He fell to the ground holding his face together from sliding off.He popped his mask back on and came closer.Freddy slammed his slaws through Jasons knee cap and he buckled.

"Uhhh...Nicole...is it ready yet?" Sonic asked.

"It was ready 2 minutes ago my main hedgehog" said the witty little computer.

"And you didnt tell me?!"

"Allright Nicole.Do it!" Sally said.

Nicoles screen lit up as she transmitted the power she gathered to one of Robotniks sattelites in space.The sattelite turned and microwaved the machine re energizing it with power.It activated with a sickly hum.

"Ok Nicole,can you remodulate the cannon to make it fire that secondary shot?"

"I shall try Sally..."

"A fight like this could go on forever" said Sonic.

Both Freddy and Jason were covered in eachothers blood by now.Jasons mask was stained red and Freddy's claws dripped of his black blood.

The machine charged up but hiccupped.Some power leaked out creating a shockwave.It knocked Sally and Sonic over and blew Freddy and Jason over the back side of the tower.

"OH NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

Freddy tryed sticking his claws into the wall as he fell but was repelled back.The ground was coming up fast.Jason grabbed Freddy and started hacking away at him in mid air.They spun around cutting eachother and then the ground met them with an awesome force.

"Sonic! They're out of range now! If the cannon fires it wont catch them."

"Can you re adjust it so it can fire close to them?"

"Y-yes I could."

"Cool.I'll handle the rest from here!"

Sonic raced down the side of the tower to follow them.Jason got up from the ground and looked at Freddy.He did not get up.Was he finally dead? Jason thought.No,Freddy was still alive.Now Freddy has foolishly used up all his powers to keep himself immortal outside his world.He used up the last of it just before he hit the ground.

"..oooooooh...thats gonna sting in the morning" Freddy moaned picking himself up and snapping the joints in his spine and leg."I'm getting real sick of you,hockeypuck!"

Sally swerved the cannon towards them.It wasnt on target but it was few feet away.It was good enough.She activated it and a energy spray shot out opening the doorway to Jason's world.Freddy looked behind his shoulder at the portal.

"Ooh noo...no way in hell I'm going there" he said."But you will!" he said to Jason grinning.He rushed towards him and ducked behind him and bodychecked him towards the portal.Jason turned and punched Freddy knocking him into a pile of scrap metal.With great force grabbed a broken SWaTbots head and flinged it at him.It stuck into his side.Jason was shocked.Freddy had never given him a blow so serious before.He wrenched it out spraying his black blood and tossed it aside.Freddy sliced open Jasons throat but then Jasons machete came down on him and chopped his left arm off.He clutched the bleeding stump and came in for the kill.Just then Sonic interveined.

"Hey hockeyman! Here I am! Over here!!!" he shouted trying to lure him towards the portal.

Uncle Chuck helped by sending a extra boost of power over to keep the portal open longer.Jason ignored him and went back to Freddy.But then from out of nowhere Robotnik jumped in between them and nailed Jason in the face with his robotic fist cracking his mask.He punched him again with his other fist boxing Jason backwards.Sonic was shocked.

He never knew Robotnik had that much fight in him much less able to fight.He was allready wounded.He had slashmarks from Freddy on him and his face stained with blood and his robotic arm mangled but he pressed forward driving Jason back.Jason took a swing at Robotnik but he put up his arm and blocked it.With one final skull cracking punch sent him flying back into the portal.He collapsed panting and out of breath.Freddy grinned and came up behind him to sink his claws into his brain.Sonic delivered a kick to his face knocking him over.Suddenly the portal grew slightly and a current began to pull them in.

"NO! NOOOOO!!!!" yelled Freddy as he got pulled through.

Sonic and Robotnik attempted to grab onto the sides but got sucked in.

"Sonic!!!" sally yelled in horror.She had to keep the portal open now but it would only stay open for a few more minutes.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Return to Crystal Lake

Sonic and Robotnik got to their feet and found themselves no longer in Robotropolis but now in Crsytal Lake.A rolling mist surrounded them.Behind them was some old cabins.In front of them was the lake.

"So where're the two uglies?" Sonic asked.

Suddenly Freddy came flying through the roof of one of the cabins behind them and came skidding to the ground beside them.Jason came out feeling victory near.Robotnik flipped open a part of his robotic arm and started pressing some buttons.He grinned evily.

"What're you up to Robuttnik?"

"Oh I'm just ending this battle right here and right now,dear boy" he said giving Sonic that evil grin of his.

"W-what?"

"In just 2 minutes to be exact one of my missles will enter through this portal and blow them both to smitereens to make sure they dont come back."

"Your insane! You'll kill us both in the process!"

"Heheheh.Not me.I wont die.Oh and I think that the 2 minutes is almost up.Tah tah hedgehog! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Robotnik laughed and jumped through the portal escaping.

"That sunnuva..."

Back in Robotropolis the mouth of the Command Center slid open and a large missle came rocketing out.

"Oh no,Sonic!" Sally screamed.

It circled around 3 times and then descended through the portal.Sonic kicked his speed into overdrive just as the missle came flying through.

"What the..." Freddy uttered.

A deafening blast erupted destroying the camp utterly.A gigantic spray of fire swamped the entire camp and blowing Freddy and Jason into the water like two fireballs.Sonic got up seeing fire everywhere.The blast had almost killed him.Freddy jetted out of the water even more burnt than before if that was possible.

"YOU!" he uttered pointing his claw at Sonic. "You did that!"

"Huh,me? No it was..."

"GRaah!!!"" he yelled and came charging at Sonic.Sonic didnt have the strength or the stamina anymore to get away from him.He grabbed Sonic and pinned him to the tree.

"Die...bitch!"

But then on the last ounce of strength Jason had left he grabbed Freddy and threw him back to the docks.He stumbled over about to collapse to Freddy who crawled towards the edge.Both on the last ounce of strength gave their final attacks to eachother.

Freddy jumped up and stuck his whole arm through Jasons chest clutching his heart outside his back.Syropy blood drained out from the holes in Jasons mask.He raised his machete one last time and cut off Freddy's head which rolled into the lake.Jason looked down at Freddy's body still impaled into him and fell backwards and sank into the lake.

Sonic dragged himself to the portal which was shrinking.On his last strength he ran through the portal as it shut behind him.The Dream Machine was pushed past its limits and exploded.Sally rushed to Sonic who lie still near death.

10 Days later...

Sonic opened his eyes and found himself in Knothole with his body wrapped in bandages.Sally walked in smiling happy to see him.She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome back,hero!" she said.

"Heh.So I guess its finally over...for now."

"I dont think Robotnik will be making any more Dream Machines for us after this" she joked.

Sonic laughed hoarsly.He smiled and felt the need to drift to sleep again.Sally mopped his head with a damp towel.

"You think they'll keep fighting eachother forever,Sonic?"

"Maybe Sal...but I dont think none of them will ever win."

Sonic sighed and went to sleep.Sally tucked the covers on him and left.

Back in Crystal Lake the fires had gone out.All was still again.Jason emerged from the lake coming out slowly.He had looked for Freddy's body but it had vanished.He clutched his machete and came out of the lake.He turned and looked down at his chest.Suddenly Freddy's glove rips out of his chest with his laughter echoing into blackness.

THE END


End file.
